


Yacht Party

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because of Reasons, Do you want this to be a thing?, Fake AH Bang Boat, Fake AH Crew, I guess i can make everyone queer platonic, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, greatest name ever, if so i'm down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FAKE AH HEIST REPORT<br/>Mission Code Name:Yacht Party<br/>Parties involved:Ryan Haywood,Jeremy Dooley,Jack Pattillo,Gavin Free,Michael Jones<br/>Objective:To go mess around on Geoff’s new Yacht while said boss isn’t there...<br/>Notes:<br/>It was Gavin’s idea-M<br/>No it wasn’t.We were all in on it-lil J<br/>Not Everything is Gavin’s Fault-R<br/>THANK YOU,RYAN-G<br/>Lets just get on with this report-J</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yacht Party

**Author's Note:**

> Or the Alternative Title: "Things to do when Geoff isn't around"
> 
> So I watched GTA V Yacht Party and holy flying fucks the DLC's been out 5 months already like damn lol...
> 
> Video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L72JkEQlbNQ

“If Geoff asks,it was Gavin’s idea”Michael said as he sat on the edge of the yacht,coffee in hand and bare feet in the water.It was early morning and he had just come back from respawning.AGAIN,this time in front of a hole in the wall coffee shop.

“Oi!”the mentioned man heard them from where he was nursing a hangover on the cold deck behind them, ignoring the fact he was only in his swimsuit and a jacket(Ryan’s,notably), “It's not always my fault!”

“Well technically he only stole the keys ”Jeremy stated as he walked down to join him on the edge,pulling off his shoes and socks to stick his feet in the water as well, “We all were in on it”

Michael sighed,taking a sip of his coffee, “You’re right...besides,Geoff’s gonna kill us”

“Why?” Jeremy was surprised,“We cleaned up!”

“Oh no,man it's not that”Michael laughed as behind them,Gavin groaned softly and Jack emerged from where she had been sleeping on the couch upstairs with a cup of her own coffee that no one bothered to ask about,followed by Ryan,who sleepily used the smaller,female Gent to rest his head on as he stole the drink.He looked at Jeremy with a smirk,before taking another drink, 

  
“We didn’t invite him”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far!(Short and sweet)
> 
> Okay so as my first entry to this fandom(the writing part,I'm already in to deep in everything IRL XD ),I hope the guys aren't that OOC.But if it happens,oh well I tried.
> 
> Also Jack's Avatar is really fucking pretty.0.0
> 
> Join me in randomness:http://ironfirewindscript.tumblr.com/
> 
> I promise not to bite


End file.
